Goodnite
by TakaRei
Summary: One-shot easy fan-fiction. IchiRuki. When Rukia gets pissed off... and when she cracks. RwR. Rated K for language.


_Well, my second fan-fiction finally finished. Actually I had it finished a week ago, but the end was bad so I reworked it. This time something a little more innocent… Well, you'll see._

_And I want to thanks everyone who read and reviewed my first fan-fiction._

_That'll be all._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does (like we already didn't know that)._

Goodnite

It was already dark. She was sitting in a room, on the bed, trying to concentrate on her drawing. But, this time her favorite occupation couldn't help her. She was worried and there was no remedy for it. Finally she had thrown the notebook down on the floor and got up. She started walking the same pace in the room, thanking God that no one else was in the house. After some time she started trembling and she sat back on the bed.

And then, a sound. She hastily turned and was welcomed with his warm amber eyes and his usual scowl all over his face. Such a contrast, yet perfect. He was standing next the window and she quickly got off the bed and approached him.

When she stood in front of him it was very noticeable that she was a lot shorter. He looked at her, frowned and threw his Substitute Shinigami badge on the desk. After that her hand was in the air, clutched to a fist and his right cheek was red and swollen.

« Are you crazy? » he screamed. She frowned and returned on the bed.

« No. » she said. « Don't. You. Dare. Don't you dare raise your voice with me now; I'm the one who's been waiting for more than five hours. So don't you dare, 'cuz you weren't the one worrying all this time! » she yelled.

For a moment he was silent. She continued. « How dare you? I've been waiting here for hours, worrying my ass of and you're probably somewhere with your friends, stuffing your face! You said you won't be long! »

She clutched her hands again, letting all of her anger come out. He looked at her and said: «Yeah, I said I won't be long, but the hollows were a big fuss and you and Renji weren't there to help me so I got hooked. They followed one boy though half of the city. And since I'm a shinigami...»

« Alright! It's just... Well, you said you won't be long...» she said in a low voice, but he interrupted her.

«Oh, c'mon! You weren't really waiting here for me, were you? It's more likely that you were bored and needed to bicker on someone. So you choose your usual target. Me. You don't care about me. You weren't worried. You only though how to get your anger out...»

« Oh, so I don't care? I'm not the one sitting in this room for more that five hours? No, surely it must be that I'm just that way, only thinking how to bicker with you, like I don't give a damn if something happens to you!» she yelled.

He was silent, knowing he'd crossed the line. He approached her and raised his hand towards her.

« Don't touch me! » she said, slapping his hand. « Go away! »

Her voice was breaking. 'How did it come to this?' he asked himself. 'From just one misplaced word an ordinary fight turned to shit.' 'And now she's upset...'

She bent her legs and embraced them. Her pale face was hidden under her dark hair, but he could clearly see that she was cracking. This wasn't like her...

« Did you not hear me? » she shouted. « Go away! »

«But, this is my room...And my bed...»

« I know! But, please, just go away! »

He turned to the window, preparing to jump down. 'It's better this way.' He thought. 'This way she can get a grip of herself and tomorrow everything is gonna be okay again...'

But deep inside he knew this aren't gonna solve it. He was running from the problem instead of facing it. But he was too afraid. He didn't want to add to her pain. And as he climbed to the window she sobbed.

He instantly turned.

« I was worried sick. » she muttered. Her head was up and two sparkling tears were in the corners of her violet eyes. « Not a shimmer of your reiatsu. I was worried. I do care. A lot. »

He approached her. « I know. » he said.

She looked at him. Her petite shoulders stopped shaking.

« I know. » he repeated. « And that's okay. I... I just don't want you to be sad. 'Cuz, when you are sad, it makes me sad, too. »

Then he turned again, to go. When he was at the window she spoke.

« Ichigo. »

He turned back.

« Wait. » she whispered.

« Huh? »

« Stay. »

« Err, no. I'll go sleep at Urahara's...»

« No. Stay. »

« Okay...»

He sat on the bed. Then he looked at her and remembered one thing.

« Rukia. »

«Mmm? »

« Umm, but where are we gonna sleep? My closet is full of Yuzu's stuff, there is no room for both of us.»

She smiled.

« Well, this bed is big enough for two. »

Instant blush covered his cheeks. His gaze strayed as she stretched and crawled under the covers.

When she settled he lied down next to her. And then they started laughing.

« Hey, I know what's with me, but what's up with you? » Ichigo asked. « Why are you laughing? »

Rukia smiled and said: « I know how pathetic is this gonna sound, but this is actually the first time that I'm in a bed with another person. »

Ichigo glared at her. « Mine too. » he said. Rukia smiled.

In that moment, her right hand that was placed on her stomach slipped down and brushed against his. He looked at her, took her hand and pulled it to his chest.

She could feel his heart beat, pounding at an enormous speed. She realized her hear heart was pounding too. Bright blush covered her cheeks.

He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tight to him. Soon, their pulse settled and they fell asleep.

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was hot, sweaty and his heart was pounding like crazy. He looked around himself, feeling Rukia's warm body next to him. 'Just a dream...' a thought ran through his mind. 'Just a dream.'

He pulled her closer to him and his heart calmed. Smell of her hair besotted him and he dropped his head down to her neck and whispered: « Rukia... You are my everything. I will always protect you. »

Rukia opened her eyes, clutched his hand, closed them again, and said: « I know. »

_Hope you liked. Stay tuned for I'm planning more of these, since they're really fun to write. Also, it might be noticeable that it somehow reminds of 'One In A Million'… I didn't plan this, but from now I will always give a hint in the current fan-fiction what will be in the next fan-fiction I write. So, to explain: In 'One In A Million' they well, spent a night in bed together (err, read I don't wanna give it all) so in this one they did too. So now read again carefully (or don't, that's your choice) and look out for possible clues. The next one is gonna have something to do with them._

_That's all._

_Best wishes to everyone, and good night!_


End file.
